Highlander
by Zeronone
Summary: Nick and Judy find themselves in a adventure like no other as a deadly game as old as time is being played out. One will learn of a world they couldn't believe existed while the other tries to come clean about their involvement. Can the two friends survive the truth and the secrets, or will the giant secret destroy what they have? There can be only one!
1. Chapter 1

All edits made by Cimar Turalis of Wildehopps. Thanks man.

A black bunny huffed as she sprinted down the sidewalk, she wasn't crazy...right? She knew what she saw. She had to tell someone, the police, yes the cops. Her pace increased as cold fear moved down her spine. She had seen it but it was impossible, right? The bunny had to slow down, her heart was going to burst if she didn't. She turned a corner and collided with something, before she could say anything a strong pair of hooves grabbed the bunny. "Woah there miss, where's the fire?" A cop stood in front of her, a gold female horse looking at the bunny with concern.

The bunny looked up, her chest heaving as she saw the cop. "Officer, I...I witnessed a murder. He...he cut off his head,and then..then the lightning, there was lightning between them!" The black bunny was wide eyed, her body shaking as cold sweat covered her. The cop stared at the bunny for a moment before deciding that she was legitimately scared. Lifting her radio she called in a possible murder and turned to the Bunny. "What's your name, mine is officer Tina Barns" the bunny looked up with her big green eyes, pupils dilated from adrenaline. "Kira... Kira Hopps."

Twenty minutes before.

Kira yawned as she walked down the street, exhaustion pulling at her from her long shift at the station. Being a reporter had been her dream since she was a kit. One sister had became a cop, another a doctor. Kira got to report the news and she beamed with pride whenever that news included her sister Judy and her partner. She rolled her eyes at the thought of the pair. They so wanted each other. Kira could read mammals like that.

She was about to give her sister a call when she heard a strange sound. A clashing sound was coming from somewhere, like metal on metal. Coming closer to the sound her curiosity got the best of her and she found her paws moving quicker towards the noise. The sounds were ringing in her ears now, the noise seemed to be coming from a alley. Sneaking around she peeked around the corner. Two mammals walked a circle while facing each other. One was a wolf, immaculate suit of coal black, a white under shirt and a black tie. His pants were wrinkle free and a gold ring glinted on his paw. Across from him was a young mammal. It was hard to see what species he was in the little light of the alley. But she could see he wore a pair of jeans, and a t shirt featuring guns n rodent. But what drew her attention was what they were holding. The white wolf held in his right paw a large...sword? She couldn't tell what it was other than it was really broad and looked sharp. The other mammal came into the light of the alley and revealed a grey lynx, in his hand was a slim blade that she had heard of before. A katana. Both Mammals seemed to know how to use the blades too.

They came together in a clash of steel, ringing metal filled the rabbits ears as she watched utterly entranced. The wolf swept at the Lynxs head with a almost casual flick of the wrist, the lynx ducked and moved faster than she could believe, sword moving to the unguarded stomach. The wolf yelped as he clutched his stomach. Crimson blood flowed between his fingers from the sudden gash. A growl came from the wolf, he brought his sword down in swinging arcs. The merciless attack causing the lynx to have to roll away and keep distance, coming back to his feet. His slimmer sword wouldn't work well against such a big and heavy blade.

The lynx walked in a slow half circle keeping his opponent in sight. The wolf panted as blood continued to flow freely from the wound. "Never thought you would come after me Moria." The wolf growled as he tightened his paw on the sword. "You know the rules Alex, I paid my debt now we are even." The lynx shook his head. "We been friends for years and now you come after me?" The wolf dropped to one knee, using the sword to keep from falling all the way to the floor. "We will always be friends but the quickening is among us. This is the rule." Alex sighed and walked closer. His blade flicked and knocked the sword from the wolfs paw. "Very well my friend, I will miss our talks." The wolf nodded and moved to his knees, paws placed on them as he sat straight.

Kira stared wide eyes as the lynx raised his sword, her blood turning cold as she watched. The words he said echoing in her ears. "Moria...there can be only one!" She couldn't tell if she screamed when the blade came down and cut off the head of the wolf. The Lynxs eyes lifted to look with her. Amber gold with bright green. Lightning sparked along the wolfs body before jumping to the grey mammal. The feline throwing back his head and roared as power flowed through his body. The black bunny stumbled back, her body twisting as she broke into a dead Sprint.

Present

Judy Hopps stood next to her sister as they looked at the alley. A fox walking towards them with aviators on his nose. Looking around he gave his partner a shrug. "Sorry carrots, no blood, no body, no head. Looks like someone took a blow torch to the walls though. But as for a headless corpse got nothing." Judy turned to her frantic sister, her arm holding her taller sibling. "Kira, are you sure you didn't just... imagine the whole thing?" Kira rounded on her sister, eyes frantic and angry. "I did not imagine it. Two mammals were fighting right here, they knew each other. One was called Moria the other was Alex. The lynx Alex cut off Morias head. I saw it!" Her voice rising with each word till she was shouting it.

Several cops looked between the bunnies and wisely decided to not intervene. Nick took a sip of his coffee. "Ok, say you didn't imagine it. We can look into a wolf named Moria and see if we can find a mug shot or something. Don't worry Kira we believe you but whoever he or they were knew what they were doing." Judy sighed hearing the Hussle in her partners voice. She knew he didn't believe her sister and was just trying to keep her calm. Judy was conflicted herself, on one paw Kira was her sister and she should support her. On the other Kira always had a active imagination.

Kira threw up her arms and stormed over to her sisters cruiser. "Whatever, just...just take me home." Judy and Nick shared a look but obliged. Nick telling the cops to wrap it up as he walked to the car and climbed into the driver seat.

Nick pulled up to a apartment complex in the rainforest district, he never understood why Kira liked the rainy weather but she would just smile when asked. Kira sat quietly in the back seat the whole trip which had Judy worried. Her sister had always been so animated and talkative. Kira sighed and hugged her sister over the seat then stepped out. Looking back she waved and headed into her apartment building. The two officers watching her then pulled off to continue their shift.

Kira rode the elevator to the fourth floor and opened her door with her key. She pressed her head against the wall. "I'm not crazy." With those words she walked to the bathroom, her shirt peeling off her sweaty body from her blind Sprint. Next she shimmied out of her pants and removed her undergarments. Stepping into the shower she let out a sigh of content as hot water danced on her fur. Grabbing her shampoo she rubbed it into her fur, digging her blunt claws down to the skin as she washed. The image of the two fighters filled her mind again. She couldn't explain it but something about it was alluring. Her paw began to trail down her body as she imagined the sound of steel on steel, the two confident predators, her fingers traced her thighs before she snapped out of it.

Her cheeks flushed as she realized she had been turned on by the sight. It had just been hidden under fear and shock. She huffed, grabbed a towel and dried off. Wrapping the towel around her she walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. She froze, her neck fur standing on end. Her gaze flicked around the room but there was no one there. Feeling ridiculous she continued her path to the kitchen. That was when she noticed her door. On the back was a item that chilled her to the Bone. A black knife was stuck in the door, a piece of paper hanging from it. Cold fear filled the bunny but she found herself moving towards the paper. Shaking paw she grabbed the paper while avoiding the blade and pulled down causing the paper to be cut on the blade.

The one word caused more fear than it possibly should have. Dropping the paper she ran to her phone and dialed her sister. Judy picked up and Kira went into a fear induced explanation. Judy assured her sister they be right there and to lock the door. On the floor the single word on the paper was visible. Shush.

Judy and Nick knocked on the door and Kira quickly opened it, throwing herself into Nick's chest as she began crying. The fear of it all finally catching up and she needed someone to cry on. Nick looked nervous as Judy stepped into the house. Tranq gun in paw she did a full sweep of the apartment, meanwhile Nick was left to comfort the sobbing bunny. The fox guided his partners sister to the couch and sat her down. Going to the kitchen he made a cup of tea, using the microwave he warmed it up. Taking the warm mug he walked back to Kira and handed her the cup. Judy came back and the cops moved towards the reason for the call. Nick looked at the knife buried in the door. Whoever had done it had been strong for it was buried to the hilt. Judy meanwhile was squatting down looking at the paper with the one word.

Her gaze turned to her partner then flicked her head to the hall. Nick nodded and followed her, unusually somber. "Well, that legitimizes her story." Nick said once they were in the hall. Judy crossed her arms her foot tapping. " Yeah, but how did whoever get up here, into her apartment, and put that in the door without being seen?" Nick walked back into the room followed by Judy. The destination was the balcony, pulling it open he found what he was looking for. The lock had been picked. "Well, I don't know if this is good or bad but they picked the lock." Judy glared at her partner. "Of course it's bad, they could have killed her." Nick looked over. "Carrots, the lock picking shows subtly, this was simply a message and was never meant to be a attack. Little fear, otherwise whoever it was would have just smashed their way in."

Judy opened her mouth to argue but froze. He was right, they were in here with Kira, they could have easily plunged that knife into her instead of the door. Moving back to her sister she sat beside her. "Kira, grab some clothes. You are gonna come stay with me till this is all over...ok?" Kira nodded without argument and that more than anything drove it home for Judy. Kira always hated living with the family, to many souls she would say. She loved them all it was just so crowded and Kira liked her space.

Nick drove the bunnies to Judy's apartment and dropped them off. Informing Judy he take care of Bogo and that she should stay with Kira. Judy was conflicted but years of family decided it for her. Nick watched his partner lead the black furred bunny into the apartment and turned the car around.

A male lynx sat on a wooden stool as he examined his sword, a whetstone in his paw as he sharpened the blade. A oily rag sitting next to his free paw waiting it's turn. The sound of a throat clearing made the lynx freeze. A smile forming on his muzzle. "Hello Nick."

The fox looked at the back of the lynx for a long moment before tossing the feline a beer. "You want to explain what happened out there?" Alex sighed as he opened the beer and took a drink. "Moria asked me for help, I went to meet him. I didn't expect him to come after my head." Nick watched the mammal for a long moment than shook his head. "I didn't expect anyone would ever come after you. Most are too scared.", Alex laughed, spinning around to look at the first fox cop. "I'm not a god, Nick. Even I can be beaten, even I can be killed." His eyes flicked to the rapier sitting on a table. "Wanna try?" Nick scoffed and crossed his arms. "I know better than to take on the mammal that found me and trained me. But you have a problem."

Alex tilted his head. "The bunny? I left no evidence as you are aware, nothing to bring anything back to me or anyone else. Why do I have a problem?" Nick leaned forward with a smirk. "Because of Judy Hopps. She is relentless and now that you threatened her sister she is coming at you hard." Alex stared at the fox for a long moment. "Threatened her sister?"

Nick went to snap but froze, he had known Alex for many years, the lynx had taken him in when he ran away from home. Fed him, sheltered him, and when he was old enough began to train him. Alex knew what Nick was even if the fox wasn't aware. And then Alex had killed Nick, stabbing him through the heart with his own rapier. Nick had awoken on this very couch[a] and Alex had explained everything afterwards. Nick was no fool, he knew when someone was lying but Alex had never lied to him, not once. Brutally honest described Alex Declawe.

"You didn't sneak into Kira Hopps apartment and leave a knife in the door?" Alex stood up, his eyes wide. "Nick, I would never do that. Mortals aren't a problem for us, I left nothing behind for anyone to discover. I wouldn't be so foolish as to do something like that." Nick sighed and laid his head back. "Why couldn't you have been some kindly old mammal taking in a starving todd?" Alex chuckled and looked at Nick. "That's exactly what happened. I just don't look old." Nick scoffed and drank his beer. " So if not you then who? Our kind...odd to say that... Don't involve mortals. It's a unwritten rule." Alex shrugged and turned back to his sword. " There is only two rules that matter to the worst of us Nick. No holy ground and there can be only one. That's all." The lynx picked up the oil rag and began to polish the blade.

Nick watched him before moving towards the expertly crafted sword on the table. Nick hadn't touched it in years but it still shone with fresh polish and looked as sharp as when it was forged. Alex turned his head looking at his protege. "The quickening is among us[b], Nick. You should start carrying that again. Last thing I wanna see on the news is your headless body or worse hearing you disappeared." Nick touched the basket hilt and slid his hand inside. Gripping the sword he moved into several poses than began a intricate dance of finesse and speed. Nick felt the elation as the old forms came back. Alex had chosen a weapon suited to Nick, quick and sharp. Just like the fox. Alex flicked his eyes to the thick dagger that had laid next to the rapier. Nick picked it up and his true dance emerged. Flowing from one blade to the other as he carved the air.

Nick spun only to have his rapier clash against something. Alex stood in front of him holding a similar rapier. The duel began as the two Mammals clashed in a flashing sword play. Thrust, block, parry, counter. Alex ducked as Nick slashed for his head and thrusted with his rapier only to be slapped away by the dagger. Nick leaped over his opponent and twisted in the air. Landing with Grace he slashed down only for Alex to roll away. They moved closer again as their blades met. Smashing with force that was hidden by the fluid movement. Alex caught Nick's arm when he went for a thrust and shoulder flipped his student to the floor. Spinning around he pinned the other arm and held the point of his sword against Nick's throat. "Lunch is on you." Nick laughed as he took Alex's offered paw

Kira sat in her sisters room going over everything that had happened while Judy made her sister something to eat which was hard in the little room. Kira looked up deciding she had to get her mind off of what happened. She zeroed in on her sister who was humming a little tune. A wicked smile forming on Kira's face. " I never realized how solid Nick was, but he really is well muscled." Judy squeaked and looked over her shoulder, her eyes calm but her nose twitched and that was all Kira needed. "I knew it! You like him!" Judy felt her ears turn hot. "Of course I like him, he is my partner. Kinda hard to be partners without liking the other mammal." Kira sat on her knees, her knowing smile never leaving her face. "Oh no, I mean you like like him. Like bunny in bed like him, like disappoint our parents like him." She cackled as Judy became flustered. Her mouth opening and closing.

Kira nodded and laid on her stomach. "Well, how long have you been pining for that fox? Ooh wait, you were miserable, no beyond misarable when yeh came back to bunny burrow. It was then, you naughty, dirty bunny." Judy was turning redder and redder with each word, her head now buried under her pillow as she kicked her feet. "Kiraaaa...shut up. You can't tell him, he will laugh at me." Kira rolled her eyes. "I think he would have something else in mind to do with yeh then laugh. Maybe the bedroom romp."

Judy sighed and pulled her head out from under the pillows. "I doubt it, I'm not cute enough to get his attention." Kira huffed and pulled her sister into her arms. "I think he would disagree. So, gonna take a plunge?" Judy sighed realizing that maybe she had kept it secret for too long. She looked up at her little sister and nodded causing Kira to squeal.

Alex and Nick sat at a small table in the Lynxs home, a Fox's Pizza box between them as they munched on mushroom and cricket pizza with stuffed crust. Both mammals eagerly eating the pizza just to get to the delicious crust. Alex sat back and stretched, feeling the muscles pull and pop. Nick looked up, a slice of pizza hanging in his paw. Alex stared back. "What?" Nick cleared his throat and sat the pizza down. His eyes shifted to a old painting. Alex stared at the fox, refusing to look back at the picture. "She's gone Nick. Forget her, last time I saw her I promised to cut her head off if she ever came back. Find someone else and stop pining for that psychopath. Had I known what she was I would never have trained and freed her. You are my only pupil as far as I am concerned." Alex stood and headed for his room. Nick's eyes bore into his back, the lynx stopped at the door. "She never loved you Nick, her very existence was a lie. Forget her, focus on that bunny of yours." Nick watched as Alex disappeared into the room. Alex was the only one he ever told about his feelings for Judy. He wanted advice on dating and loving a mortal agai, if the pain stopped.. Alex had shattered Nick's ideas. No children, constant lying or telling the truth and being pushed away. Not to mention the danger he be putting her in. It would never change, to love a mortal was to always face this pain. Nick bit his lip as he remembered his last wife so many years ago. He found it Ironic that for the second time he loved a grey bunny. Aimage of beautiful grey fur, and a young lamb a holding onto his paw calling him Pappa Nick. Tears welled in his eyes before he scrubbed them away.

Nick turned back and picked up his pizza. His eyes once more going to the painting. A laughing Alex held a fox pup on one shoulder who was making a funny face, his other paw rested on the shoulder of a young tigress, her smile wide and her eyes bright. He let the pizza drop and put his head in his hands. Life was complicated, especially a eternal one.


	2. Seas and Immortals

Chapter 2 Seas and Immortals

A Jackrabbit Buck stood in the crow's nest of a simple trading vessel, a scope placed just beyond his eye as he scanned the horizon. The vessel had left port only a week ago and were now two days away from the destined porr they had moved towards. The buck carried a simple Cutlass on his left hip and a flintlock across his chest. Well built with the powerful legs of his species, he was brown in fur with a Nick at the tip of his left ear.

"Ahoy Tom, any sign of danger?"

Tom looked over the edge, down to the tiger who stood with his legs slightly splayed and a body that rocked with the movement of the ship. Tom gave a wide bucktooth grin.

"Nay, captain. All clear." The jack responded.

Captain Gregory nodded to his youngest sailor. "Good boy Tom, keep it up and hopefully those rabbit feet of yours will be our luck."

Tom winced only slightly about the speciesest sterotype that rabbits feet were lucky , though in truth if it got them to the next port he would start believing it too. Tom returned the scope to his eye and continued his search, the scope moving over the empty sea until Tom saw something that made his blood freeze. A shaking paw reached for the bell and he began to pound it furiously. Gregory who had gone back to his cabin only moments before came rushing from the captains cabin as the other crew members looked up with surprise at the sudden noise. Tom leaned over, eyes the size of plates.

"C... captain! P.p...pi...rate...s" the Jackrabbit stuttered in cold fear.

The tiger roared in anger shaking the mast. " Out with it boy!"

Tom swallowed and found his voice, body shaking, his legs feeling like Jell-O. "Pirates captain, PIRATES!"

Several crew members mulled over to the mast as the bell began to ring, the curious group watching as the captain approached and the back and forth between them. Hearing pirates, the crew ran to the railing of the ship, eyes looking hard in all directions. A sharp eyed ferret pointed out towards the Southwest. Just on the edge of vision a giant ship approached them, the captain swallowed the fear rising in his throat. 'why now?' he thought to himself, his shaking paws laying on the railing.

"Battle stations you layabouts, get armed, load the cannons, open the sails full. Maybe we can. Outrun them!" the captain roared out.

The crew jumped into action, startled by their captains ferocity to the situation. Guns and swords were passed out, cannons loaded with shot, the side panels sliding open and cannon muzzles being pushed out. The sails were opened but to the Captains horror the wind had shifted and now bellowed in the opposite direction. His gaze turned to the approaching pirate ship that had full sails that were full of wind. They had been ready.

A shot echoed out of the giant ships forward cannon. The thick metal ball landing in the water right next to the ship. Gregory knew it was a warning shot, he turned back to his crew, paw closing around the sword on his hip. "Fire back, we will not be intimidated!" The crew let out a roaring cheer and ran to their stations. Several shots splashed around the smaller trade ship each one coming closer. The captain let out a furious hiss.

"Don't fire, we will just end up at the bottom of the sea." Gregory wondered what was with the warning shots wen pirates would have usually just crippled a vessel.

Tom watched from the crows nest, a change in his demeanor now he couldn't be watched. His eyes moved to the ship and felt that tingling sensation slide down his spine. It seemed he had been discovered after all. Tom moved down the crows nest, the speed in which he decended being much quicker than when he climbed. Tom waited till the other sailors began running for their positions and used it to slip into the storage room.

A barrel at the back was pried open by the Jackrabbit and he reached in and pulled out a object wrapped in cloth. If he was going to be facing another immortal than he would use his weapon. Unwrapping the cloth, Tom lifted a sheathed saber. Sliding the blade out he felt the perfect balanced weapon resting in his paw, the cage grip covering his paw and protecting it. Sliding it back into the sheath, Tom threw the rusted Cutlass to the floor and hooked on his weapon.

Moving back to the top he looked upon the ship that had come closer. Now real fear washed over him, the look on his fellow sailors faces said the same thing. They were gonna die. The Jolly Roger of the ship clearly marked it as the one belonging to the son of the sea devil, Blackpaw. Tom knew him as Alex Declawe. A rare warrior from a time long ago. He had met the lynx on holy ground during a funeral. A Immortal both had known had been killed. Small talk had been exchanged and names but that had been all.

Tom watched the ship approaching, now ignoring the useless orders of the tiger and the strange gazes his sword was getting. Tom stayed with his eyes on the approaching ship. There, on the figurehead was Alex Declawe. His body covered in intricate marks and dyes, eyes of dark gold locking with those of sky blue. Tom felt another presence and up walked a fox. Lean, fit, and intelligent eyes. A rapier was on his left hip, he stood behind the lynx with utter calmness.

Tom swallowed the growing lump in his throat. Two of them and they were both staring at the Jackrabbit. Alex raised a paw and pointed at the buck. Gregory looked confused as he turned to his youngest sailor only to find a confident mammal standing where his timid ship apprentice had been. Tom gave a apologetic smile to the captain and walked past him.

Tom knew he might be going to his death, few of their kind were as old as the grey lynx standing on the figurehead watching him approach. Tom didn't believe for a instant the lynx ever went away to hide thus prolonging his own life. Too many stories circled about him and the fox beside him. As the ship slid up next to the merchant vessel a plank was slid across. Tom stepped on it and headed toward the pair. Alex now sat on the ground, legs crossed, a bottle of Sake and three bowls before him. The fox sat on his knees rapier by his right paw but he too looked utterly calm. Alex carried no weapon which made Tom both more scared and relieved at the same time.

Tom approached the pair to find not evil smiles but kind eyes looking at him.

"Told yeh one was on there Nicky boy. Gotta learn to trust those instincts. Please, sit my friend. You won't need that blade here." The grey lynx said with a friendly voice.

Tom watched the pair but did as he was asked. Laying his saber beside him. Like Nick he sat on his knees and watched. Nick leaned forward pouring Sake in the three bowls. First Alex's, then Tom's and finally his own. Tom looked around but saw no one but themselves. A curious look flashing to the pirate captain.

Alex smiled, revealing those sharp teeth all predators had. " This is a meeting between our kind, the boys are below deck. Now, if I recall we drink first then introductions." Alex lifted the bowl and drank, downing the contents before smacking his lips and letting out a satisfied ahhh.

Nick looked at Tom who quickly lifed his bowl and drank. The Jackrabbit began to cough as the fiery liquid flowed down his throat. Alex let out a booming laugh while Nick reached over and patted the buck on the back. Offering him a water canteen which Tom gratefully accepted and drank from. Nick drank his own bowl but he too washed it down with the water canteen.

"I apologize for my father's welcome, he still follows the old tradition of killing his visitors with hard drink before talking to them." Nick gave Tom a friendly smile which the buck responded with one of his own. The fox was well mannered and very polite. Tom found himself liking the Mammal more and more.

"Well Tom, I'm afraid you ruined a perfectly good haul for me." The lynx sighed and shook his head.

Toms stared at the pirate in curiosity causing Nick to step in. " My father and I were going to raid the ship but since you are on it and using it for passage we are gonna have to let it go."

Tom stared for a second, focusing this time on the fox's words. "Wait, father?"

Nick laughed for a couple of moments. "Not biological. Alex discovered me, raised me, trained me and then helped me into my immortality."

Tom stared knowing full well what that meant. Alex had killed Nick to awaken what he was."So we aren't going to fight?" The rabbit asked hopefully.

Alex tilted his head with a smile still on his muzzle. " What good would that do? The game isn't among us so I would gain nothing from your death. No need to kill each other for no reason. Useless blood shed."

Tom felt elated at the pirates generosity, Nick giving the buck a playful slap on the back."Well Tom, you best be off and so shall we. You have a cargo to deliver and we have ships to raid."

Alex and Nick stood along with the buck, paws shaking. Tom stepped off the ship and the pirate ship pulled away. Tom stood on the deck watching as the ship sailed out of distance. He turned to see the captain staring at him. A paw lifted he shook his head. " Don't wanna know, just gonna put it down to rabbit feet." With that he turned and bellowed at his sailors to get on with it and headed back to his cabin.

Tom looked back to the vanishing ship and nodded. Rabbit feet were lucky.

...

A frigate sailed through the crystal clear waters, a shadow in the dark, above, a fingernail moon gave off the only illumination. The smell of sea salt floated on the breeze that filled the sails on the giant ship. Above, billions of stars lit the sky like a never ending map of adventure. Only two Mammals were on the front deck. A Gunmetal grey lynx sat on the figurehead of his ship, a screaming cheetah chained for death. Behind him stood a red fox, emerald eyes looking out over the water before turning to the lynx. They called him many names on the seas. Scourge of death, demon kit, creature of night. But most called him Blackpaw. The mammal was a contradiction of colors from red of blood, blue of sky, and green of grass colored dyes that covered his fur from ear to foot paw. A hat sat between his ears, several fuses hanging down. Before a battle Alex would light them creating a frightening appearance of fire and smoke to wreathe him. This gave him a demonic appearance in battle, would send his enemies blubbering to the deck in panic, and cause brave mammals to shrink back. Superstition ruled the seas and the lynx played on the mammals fears.

Nick leaned against the rail, his eyes taking in the night with his night vision. "The pirate era is coming to an end Dad. What do we do next?"

Alex smiled at the word dad, it was only used by Nick when they were alone since the fox looked ten years older than the lynx.

Alex stretched out his lean body, laying back on the figurehead he stared at the stars. "Well, we crash the ship, no survivors, set it ablaze, pick up our wealth and move on. I hear Italy is nice."

Nick scoffed at the idea but it was better than facing a hang man's noose. Choking to death and drowning both sucked. "You are gonna crash and burn the Queen Anna's Revenge?" Nick didn't think his father had it in him. He loved the ship more than his crew, more than one mammal had lost a limb for allowing negligence to happen to her.

Alex looked back and smiled. " A civilian has no need for a pirate ship and this ship is too noticable. Moving on is what we do Nick and now that we can no longer pirate we must do something else. Maybe we can live as nobles for awhile, wine and women, dances and art until we are broke and flee from our debts." The lynx let out a roaring laughter while Nick held his smirk.

The idea of not being a pirate after almost forty years on the sea. Pillaging and plundering, robbing and fighting. To imagine a easy life with the massive wealth they had accumulated over their years. Two full crews laid at the bottom of the sea when Alex had chosen to move onto another ship due to time and hoarding the treasure. Only Nick was left alive for obvious reasons. Both had to constantly move from those two other ships for the same reason. Alex and Nick didn't age so after ten years of not growing older the crews became weary and loose tongues were a problem. So the two mammals would sink the ship with the crew, storing the treasure in a secret location in London.

The waters grew chilly as they continued north, Alex looking at the stars while Nick examined a map. "Dad, the port town is about ten knots west of here. Some rowing, a good wind and we will be there in a few days."

Alex looked over his shoulder, eyes sparking with dark intent. "Good lad, take the fishing boat and put her in the water. I'll handle the crew and the ship."

Nick obliged, moving towards the starboard side of the ship. Grabbing the ropes he quickly and quietly lowered the boat to the water, his gaze on his father who vanished into the Captains cabin. A few minutes passed and Alex returned, a bag under one arm and a scroll in the other. Not even Nick knew what the scroll said for it had been written in Alex's native language almost two thousand years back. But Nick knew what it was for. It was the tally and location of the wealth they had accumulated while sailing the past twenty years on the Queen Anna's Revenge. The bag and scroll were given to Nick who began to climb down the rope paw over paw with practice ease. The ship tilted and turned making Nick drop and cut the ropes to keep the small sailing vessel from being dragged and capsized.

Nick watched as the ship headed towards a spire of ice sticking out of the water. The ship on a straight collision course. Nick should have realized where they were, but he had been more occupied with other things. This was the place Alex loved to sink his ships and the icebergs and sharks could take care of a crew quickly and effectively. The sound of hacking wood, a scream, the splash of something heavy hitting water. Nick looked to see the night watch mammal floating with a blood flower on his clothes before the sea claimed him. Alex stood on the deck looking at the fox, his fuses on his hat lit giving him a demonic appearance and for once Nick saw why so many mammals had called him the sea devil's kit. The sound of lanterns smashing, fire rolled up the sails, the dry wood catching quickly. And the ship sailed forward. Nick watched in silent awe as the flames took hold, the masts and rigging catching fire, black smoke pouring into the sky as the old dry wood burned, flames danced on the wood, spreading fast.

Just before the ship collided with the iceberg, a lone mammal leaped from the deck of the triple decked ship and dove into the sea without so much as a splash. The form staying underwater then coming up right beside the boat. Alex climbed in and opened the large bag. Inside were two swords, several days worth of food and water, and ten flintlock pistols.

Nick and Alex both pulled the pistols out and waited. They were for one purpose only. The ship, now a roaring inferno from oil, dry wood, and wine that Alex had shattered over the ship collided with the point of the iceberg . The ships keel being ripped open like a shark tearing at a seals belly. The sound of mammals screaming filled the air, bodies moved on deck looking for a way out but no life boats remained. Alex had made sure they were burning with his special supply of sea grog. Very flammable stuff.

One mammal looked in their direction and froze, the silhouette of the mammal who pointed towards them. Several more ran up to stare. Alex let out a laugh that chilled Nick to the core. His gaze moving to the lynx who now resembled a demon of Ash. Raising a pistol Alex let out a roaring challenge. "Come on me buckos, test your mettle or die on that Noble ship that was too good for you scum." He screamed as they rowed away from the destruction.

Just as he finished a explosion ripped through the ship, the force tearing the wood, the keel snapping as the explosion forced down on it. The Queen Anna's Revenge split in half. Mammals on deck and inside screamed as shrapnel tore into their bodies.

The feline and vulpine rowed away, letting nature take it's course. Anyone that tried to swim to the ship we're attacked by sharks drawn to the blood of the first mammal. Those who came closer we're shot. That night one hundred and twenty mammals including the dreaded Blackpaw vanished like smoke. How the great and feared pirate went no one knows but Blackpaw was never seen again.

Nick sat back after the nights work had been done. He knew he should feel bad but these pirates had been the worst kind. Not to mention if it hadn't been for Alex he would have woken up with a knife in his chest. They had hated and ridiculed him as often as they could so no love lost remained. Alex now pulled the oars on the fishing vessel, strong cords of muscle bulging in his arms as he rowed the vessel through the water. It would take some time for them to reach the port town but when they did a new life would be around the corner.

"Regrets Nick?"

The fox looked up at the mammal who was basically his father. Four hundred years ago this lynx found him living like a mongrel on the streets, doing anything it took to survive. Murder, theft, running errands. Whatever it took to make it to tomorrow. The stately dressed lynx had picked Nick up by his scruff and took him home without hesitation. Nick had been with him since. "None dad, not a one."

Alex nodded, giving the fox a fond fatherly look. "Get some rest, gonna be awhile."

Alex rubbed at the dye off his fur, washing off the black that colored both his paws that had given him his name. The swirling symbols vanished next. Out jumped a solid grey lynx, lean and muscular but no sign of the dreaded pirate that had raided and robbed the seas for forty years. The small inn had been paid for by Nick. Alex had slipped in unnoticed and taken the bath Nick had paid for so he could remove the things that had made him Blackpaw.

Two days had past before Nick and Alex arrived at the port island. Carrying only their swords and bag. The small sailing boat left behind at the docks for it was useless now. The next day two mammals paid for passage on a merchant vessel and headed towards London where their treasure was stored and hidden. From there a uninteresting pair unknown to history took a ship to Italy.

...

Nick sat up, cold sweat drenching his fur as he breathed in. The laughing of a devil still in his ears but faded as he came out of sleep. The fox stood up and stumbled to the bathroom. Clutching the sink as he stared at himself in the mirror. A simple fox looked back, nothing about the old Corsair remained except for the memories. Just another nightmare from a time past. Nick returned to bed feeling better after a drink of water and a quick snack and climbed in. He could hear Alex sleeping in the other room. His eyes traveled over to a single piece of driftwood. On it was a single name.

Queen Anna's Revenge.

Thanks to Cimar Turalis of Wildehopps for the editing. Appreciate it little Brother!


	3. The Case

The sound of a alarm going off buzzed through the tiny apartment room that was now being shared by two bunnies. A irate black paw slammed against the snooze button before curling back into her ball of fluffy warmth and going back to sleep. The grey bunny was already up, stumbling as she pulled her pants on along with her shirt and badge. Standing in front of the mirror, fists on her hips, chest swelled she smiled showing her buckteeth that shined pearly white.

"Time to make the world a better place."

Judy quietly slipped out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her. She had no doubt her younger sister would soon be woken up by the Bucky and Pronk show. She loved her neighbors, like two big brothers who were better than any alarm system or alarm clock. Walking down the stairs, Judy went over her conversation with Kira last night. Her feelings for Nick and confessing them. Stepping out she was met with a surprise as Nick leaned against a Black Thunderbird, the purring engine making the beast of a car vibrate the sidewalk.

In the hands of the fox was a paper cup holder holding two cups of hot coffee from their favorite barista. A blueberry scone and a slice of carrot cake with icing. Judy stood perplexed before her gaze went to the car.

"Should I arrest you now or later?" Judy asked in a joking voice.

Nick gasped, placing the paw with the coffee to his chest. " Why carrots, you wound me. Here I was deciding to get you breakfast only to be accused of something."

Judy rolled her eyes at the overacting fox before hitting him in the chest. " Fine fine, so who's car?"

Nick looked back at the Thunderbird before turning back to the rabbit, a sly smile on his face. "Borrowed it from a friend. Never gets out of the garage anyway."

Actually not true and Nick was dreading the conversation Alex was gonna give him for taking his car without asking. He doubted the lynx would call the police but Nick knew he should have asked.

Mentally shaking the thoughts away he opened the door for Judy. "Your carriage awaits, also your breakfast madam Hopps."

Judy narrowed her eyes at Nick for a couple of moments wondering what her partner was up to. Shrugging it off mentally for now she stepped into the car, taking her coffee and carrot cake with her. While she wouldn't push right now the fox knew that Judy would ask and ask about the car till Nick spilled. Which was something he was hoping for. Nick walked around and climbed into the driver seat, ignoring the pointed look his partner was shooting his way.

"So, to the station." Nick pressed the gas and the car roared to life. The force pushing both fox and rabbit into their seats. It took a few moments for Nick to get a feel for the car but was soon driving it smoothly.

Only a few miles from the Precinct the two chatted about nothing. Clawhausers obsession with Gazelle, Bogo and today's assignment. Pulling into the garage they stepped out, Nick activating the alarm. The duo then proceeded to head up the elevator to the precinct.

As soon as Nick and Judy got near Clawhausers desk a roar sounded from the stairs.

"HOPPS, WILDE, OFFICE NOW!"

Both Nick and Judy stared with surprise and a little fear at the huffing Buffalo. Both running for the elevator for neither had ever seen the Chief so upset before. The elevator felt like they were traveling through molasses. The doors opened and fox and rabbit walked as quickly as they could to the door which was open. Judy entered first followed by Nick who was on his way to shutting it when a large paw caught it. Delgato walked in and smiled at the fox.

"Hey Wilde, heard you had a murder scare yesterday. Anything juicy?"

Nick opened his mouth to respond when Bogo glared at the pair.

"Sit, all of you." He said in his gruff voice.

Delgato winked at Nick before taking one of the chairs made for large Mammals. Nick and Judy Sharing a chair, more for comfort in each other's presence. Bogo sat behind his desk staring at all three mammals.

" Hopps, I have a report here that states your sister told a Officer Barns that she witnessed a murder, bad enough. But she goes on to say something about... lightning?"

Bogo looked at Judy who stared back, for the first time ever she saw something in the big Buffalo's eyes. It hit her like a freight train. Fear. There was fear in the Chiefs eyes. Bogo blinked and it was gone, but Judy was certain she saw it.

"Sir, we found no body but Officer Wilde did say the walls looked like someone took a blowtorch to them." Judy responded quickly.

Nick nodded along with Judy's verbal report. His face gave nothing away, the old mask was firmly in place. Bogo stared at the pair for a long moment.

"Miss Hopps also said the mammal who committed the murder cut off the victims head?" Bogo lifted a single brow as he looked at two for clarification.

Nick responded this time. "Yes Chief, Kira...I mean. miss Hopps said that the murderer cut off the victims head but also that the Victim allowed it. Almost like some old ritualistic suicide."

Bogo glared at the fox as he drummed his fingers on the desk. " Just what I need, some weird ritualistic crap going around my city. Lucky for us all the ones informed know how to keep their traps shut so the media isn't in the know yet and we are gonna keep it that way."

Judy tilted her head, one ear hanging down while the other stood up. Nick couldn't help noticing how cute it looked.

"Sir, we saw no body, no head or blood. And my sister is known for having a active imagination." She clarified meekly under the Chiefs gaze.

Bogo looked at Judy causing the rabbit to go quiet. " A report of a murder was made, regardless we have to investigate just enough to see if it's a hoax or real. Delgato will lead while you and Officer Wilde help him. I expect results. Dismissed!"

All three mammals stood from their chairs, the two smaller mammals taking longer. The trio saluted and headed out of the office and towards Delgatos corner office. Neither Nick nor Judy had ever been inside a detectives room before. Judy expected a clean area, a white board with pictures and a crack team staring at them. What she got was a messy desk overflowing with files and papers, a white board with names, dates, different mammals pictures, more names, some crossed out others scribbled through.

Coffee cups littered the table, some still full and untouched but cold as ice. Delgato took the only chair, sitting in it with familiarity.

"Sorry about the mess, lots to look over. Forgive Fangmyer, he is away on vacation. Finally cashed them in for two weeks."

Judy smiled remembering the kind wolf who was dating her sister, knowing full well a forest awaited the pair while on vacation. They were the very peak of predator and prey play. Delgato picked up a file and offered it to Judy.

"Hey Hopps, do me a favor and run this down to records. Tell them I need the old reports on a Vigo highcave. The last serial killer Zootopia had."

Judy took the file and jumped up, gave the fox a warm smile before she was out the door. Nick waited a few moments before turning back to the steel gaze of the tiger.

"So, who was it?" The big tiger said in a icy voice that told Nick lying would be bad.

Nick sighed and leaned back in the chair. "Was hoping I was wrong about you, stripes."

Delgato smiled but continued his stare. Nick stared back but there was no denying it. He had felt it the first time he met the tiger.

"One of us named Moria. A wolf." Nick finally said after a minute of staring with the detective.

Delgato huffed and sat back, he didn't even bother typing in the name. He knew Moria already.

"Unexpected, Moria got along with everyone. Any idea who did it?"

This time Nick shook his head. "No clue, Kira only said a lynx. No name."

Delgato slid a paw down his face. "A lynx, plenty of those running around."

Delgato tapped his claws on the table as he stared out the window of his office. "This could be very dangerous, while we are cops we also can't bring to light what we are. The public would never understand."

His golden gaze turned to the fox who nodded his agreement. Which meant one of two options. Either Judy had to be brought in on their world or they would have to try and deceive the extremely bright bunny. Neither option sounded appealing.

Nick's nose twitched and Delgato clammed up as Judy entered. She handed the file to Delgato and climbed back into the only other chair in the room that smelled of the wolf detective. The chair had her pressing against the fox. She mumbled a apology but inside she was melting. The feel of the foxs fur against her own, his musk filling her nose, his warm breath flowing on her ears. Without realizing it a goofy smile was spreading across her face. She looked at Delgato who was looking at her with a smile. Becoming aware of her own smile she wiped it from her face and cleared her throat.

"So, this Vigo. Who is he?" Judy had been tempted to look at the file but Delgato was the heading detective so she waited.

Delgato watched the pair for a couple more moments. His years as a detective showed him the way Nick's tail swayed faster with the bunny beside him, how his eyes had found hers as she entered, even how he caught her scent and how quickly he turned to the door. The two had it bad for each other.

Delgato cleared his throat as he opened the file. " Vigo Highcave. A vampire bat who preyed on rodentia. Thirty six cases of mice, rats, and shrews. We found twelve of his victims alive. The rest were never found which means their could be more. He fell into the old ways of hunting rodents and draining their blood. He was caught and imprisoned forty years ago. No, doesn't sound like Vigo committed this crime." Delgato set the case file down and sighed

The big tiger turned to the board when a ringtone went off. It sounded like round and round by Rat. His gaze found the fox who looked pale as he stared at the phone. He quickly swiped ignore and put the phone back into his pocket only for it to sound again. Nick bit his lip as he slid out of the chair him and Judy were sharing and stepped out of the room and into the hall before answering. Out of curiosity Judy's ears turning towards the fox.

"NICK, WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR?!" A loud voice erupting from the phone.

Nick cringed as he gulped. "Hey Dad, umm it's with me at work. I wanted to pick Judy up..."

Judy turned away from the conversation her ears burning at listening to Nick getting yelled at. But the real surprise was he called the mammal dad. Judy had never met Nick's family and here he had took his dad's car like some wild teenager to pick her up. She had to hold in the laughter that was shaking her small frame. Confident, sly Nick being yelled at like a naughty pup. It was just gold.

Delgato sat watching the bunny as he tried to think of a way to shut this case down. Most of society would have called this murder but they had been born in a civilized time, those lucky enough to be mortal would never understand why these mammals put their lives on the line. Murder consisted of killing someone without consent. When two immortals fought both knew what the outcome would be. They accepted it.

Nick came back into the room, drawing Judy's and Delgato's gaze. He looked dejected, shoulders slumped and tail dragging behind him. He had received the tongue lashing of a lifetime which was something. Now Nick felt like a terrible pup caught stuffing his face with cookies before dinner. Judy gave him a sympathetic look as he climbed into the chair.

Delgato watched before turning back to his board. He turned it over to reveal another white board but this one clear.

"Ok, so first thing we do is check out the crime scene. Though forensics said they didn't have anything to pull we can check. If nothing is to be found well we kinda stuck. No body no crime as they say." Delgato looked back after he had written down the two names and put alley between them.

Judy huffed but knew the investigation was only open because it was her sister who had reported it which both touched Judy and embarrassed her that the Precinct would devote resources to a case with zero evidence if it ever even happened.

Delgato stepped out of the chair and motioned for the other two. A crime scene awaited.

Nick and Judy followed the detective to the elevator and inside. Riding down to the lobby, the trio headed for the garage. All three waved at the portly cheetah who smiled and waved back enthusiastically. As they entered the garage Nick cleared his throat catching Delgatos attention.

"I have to take the car, umm...the owner wants it back when we go to lunch." Nick had his mask back on fully but Judy noticed the twitch in his ear.

Delgato chuckled and nodded. "My dad almost killed me when I took his motorcycle once. Thought he was gonna bring back the tradition of skinning just for me."

Nick looked away but Judy could tell he was embarrassed and a little humiliated. Judy reached out and took the foxes paw and squeezed.

Nick looked at her in surprise only to give his signature wink. Mask back up. Judy felt touched that the fox had risked his father's ire just to pick her up. Kira's words echoed in her mind. Realizing this would be a perfect time.. if only. She turned but Delgato was gone. The muscular tiger climbing into a cruiser and leaving the fox and rabbit alone.

The grey bunny turned to the fox only to find him staring at her. Violet pools met ocean green, Judy was losing herself in those eyes. Her heart thundering in her chest, without thought she began to move up towards him. Nick's eyes widened, he reached out and flicked his partners ears playfully, pretending not to notice what she had done.

"Earth to carrots. Hey, Delgato is leaving us behind, we going?" He laughed and still holding her paw lead her towards the black muscle car.

Judy stumbled as her ear was flicked, reality smashing down on her as she realized what she almost had done. Heat flooded her from ears to toes. She couldn't believe she had almost kissed her partner in the garage of the ZPD. Mentally berating herself she released Nick's paw and climbed into the car. Nick pressed the gas and drove out of the garage, following the path of the cruiser Delgato was driving. Judy looked over at Nick, thinking about what she heard in the hall.

"So, you took your dad's car without asking?" She inquired.

Nick swerved a little before pulling back to the road. Judy laughed as the fox gave her a shocked look."You heard that?"

Judy rolled her eyes before pointing at her ears. Nick shook his head and chuckled. "Wow carrots, invasion of privacy much?"

Judy blushed before hitting her partner on the shoulder. Nick let out a barking laugh causing Judy to giggle.

"Yeah, my dad is not happy I took the car. I didn't think he notice with the others but I forgot this is his baby."

Judy stared at Nick for a long moment. "Wait... are you rich Nick?"

Nick bit his lip as he considered the question. Was he Nicholas Wilde rich? No. Was another Nick...yes.

"No Judy, I Nicholas Wilde am not rich. My father just made some good deals and got the cars. He a real shark when it comes to deals." Nick smiled unable to help himself as he remembered Alex teaching him tricks with cards. How to cheat without getting caught. How to palm, to switch, to bluff, to read tells, how to draw in and then crush. His dad wasn't a card shark he was the great white of all card sharks.

"So...is your dad where you learned to hustle?" Judy asked, she was curious about the fox that had raised her partner.

Nick suddenly slammed on the breaks, the car lurching hard. Judy would have bounced off the glass if not for her seatbelt. "Nick, what the he..."

She looked over to find Nick staring at her with a look she never seen before and it immediately struck her heart. It was hurt and surprise in that gaze.

"Judy, my father is a great Mammal, he raised me when no one else would, he made sure I didn't starve and kept me alive when others would have thrown me under a bus to save their hides. Don't... just don't."

Judy hiccuped and nodded, fighting back the tears in her eyes as she realized how much she just insulted the one mammal Nick loved and respected most in the world. She laid a paw on his shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry Nick, that was very rude and inconsiderate of me."

Nick untensed and smiled at his bunny. Realizing what he had done. He gave her his sly grin and winked. "No worries Carrots."

Judy could tell Nick was just trying to hide the hurt he had just experienced. Judy never thought there would be a mammal that could drive a wedge between her and the fox until that moment. Whoever Nick's dad was he was very dear to him. They drove in silence until they arrived at the crime scene. Delgato stood by his car drinking a smoothie while watching the pair. "You two get lost? I thought you knew everywhere Wilde?" He winked playfully at the partners.

Judy stared at the smoothie and pointed. "Oi, where is ours?"

Delgato laughed and took a long drink. "Only cops who arrive on time get this." He stuck his tongue out cheekily at the angry look on the bunnies face.

Walking past her he ruffled Judy's head before slipping under the police tape. Judy grumbled as she followed the detective past the tape. Nick walked up beside her, leaning down so his lips were next to Judy's ear.

"No worries Fluff, I'll get you a smoothie on the way back."

Judy shivered, Nick's warm breath and honey words carressing her ears. The duo followed Delgato to the crime scene and each turned a critical eye to the crime scene, well Judy did. Delgato and Nick would both overlook a headless dead body doing a jig right in front of them. After twenty minutes of nonstop searching the trio retired back to the cruiser. Judy shook her head as Nick and Delgato watched the extremely observant bunny from the corner of their eye.

Judy huffed and looked back. "Nothing, not a hair or a drop of blood. Not so much as a claw nail. Just a dirty alley that looks like someone got bored and blow torched it."

Delgato cleared his throat getting Judy's attention. " Maybe that's what your sister saw, two mammals joking around as they took a blowtorch to the wall. Yes vandalism and a dangerous one at that but no murder."

Judy gnawed her lip as she absently stroked her ear. "Maybe..but what about the knife?"

Nick jumped in at this point. "Maybe they saw her and didn't want her to tell the police about them blowtorching a wall. So they left a message."

Judy glared back at her partner. " A threat Nick, they left a threat."

Nick raised his paws to keep from getting on the bunnies bad side. "

Yep, and we will catch those responsible but as for a murder. No body, no blood, no dna of any kind."

Delgto nodded and folded his arms. "Gonna have to close this one. No evidence at all of foul play so can't allocate resources for a scorched wall. As for the threat made on your sister that we will follow to the end and get the mammal or mammals responsible. Ok?"

Judy sighed but nodded, there was nothing else for it. She had tried to prove her sister right only to be shown in plain view that no sign existed at all of murder. Trudging back to the black car she climbed into the passenger seat and buckled up. Nick came and sat in the driver seat. After reversing out, he slipped the car smoothly into drive. His paw taking Judy's and gave a comforting squeeze. "How about that smoothie?"

Judy smiled a little and nodded. Delgato waited outside while Judy and Nick went into the shake shack. Ordering a blueberry shake for Nick and a Carrot and celery combo shake for Judy. As they made it to their a car a truck came screeching around the corner. The truck coming up on the sidewalk before bouncing back onto the road. The three cops dropped their smoothies and leaped into the car. Delgatos sirens came on as he gunned his cruiser. The Thunderbird came to life with a roar, Nick hit the gas and tires spun on the road, looking for traction before peeling out of the restaurant drive way.

The muscle car easily overtook the cruiser, the powerful engine more than a match for any cruiser out there. Judy grabbed her radio and hit the button.

"This is Officer Hopps, in pursuit of a reckless driver heading north on twenty third. Vehicle is a grey ram. Hopps and Wilde in a civilian black Thunderbird."

"Roger Officer, dispatching cruisers to your area, keep us updated." The voice on the other side responded.

Judy leaned forward as Nick got behind the truck, honking several times but the truck only went faster. Nick cursed as the truck drove into Tundratown. Nick being forced to slow down since the Thunderbird didn't have ice tires. Judy giving constant updates to dispatch on the trucks routes.

The truck turned again and again always going north. The truck finally came to a stop and a cheetah jumped out, a satchel on his left hip looked heavy and cumbersome. Nick hammered the breaks, the car sliding a good distance. Judy leaped out of the car that was still in motion and ran towards the cheetah. Spotting her, the feline took off running. His speed much faster than that of the bunny.

Judy raced behind as she heard Nick and Delgato chasing after them. The cheetah swerved left and right, making Judy use her fast reflexes to keep up. It was a race among sprinters and Nick and Delgato were falling behind. The cheetah ducked behind a tree as Judy came around, the feline let out a massive hiss and slammed into the bunny. Both rolling on the ground as they fought for position. Judy was trying to get her legs under the cheetah but the mammals greater weight was pushing down on her. The tussel continued as they rolled on the ground. Suddenly the sound of ice cracking filled Judy's ears.

The two had rolled to the edge of the cliff the uphill drive had taken them. With the combined weight of two Mammals the edge was breaking.

Nick ran forward hard, seeing the situation he put on a burst of speed that would have impressed his Police Academy trainers. Delgato following. Judy locked eyes with Nick as the ground finally gave. Her and the cheetah going down Judy fell backwards, both paws extended forward. Nick and Delgato leaped, paws outstretched to their maximum. Nick's paw grazed Judy before she fell down the cliff.

"JUDY!" The scream ripped from the foxes throat as he watched Judy fall down the forty foot vertical cliff to the hard ice packed ground below.

Want to thank Cimar Turalis of Wildehopps for the edits. I also want to apologize for the time between each chapter. Cimar is busy with a massive project called, What If...? Several great writers have been selected to assist in this project and I have also been given the honor to work with the king of fluff. So until we done the chapters may have some distance but be sure they will be there.


	4. The world we knew

Nick kneeled over the broken body of his best friend, his handsh hesitating over her limp form. Nick had watched Judy and that cheetah fall forty feet down a cliff. The way she landed causing her neck to break instantly. Powerless. That was what Nick felt when he saw Judy fall. Even Immortals weren't gods.

Liquid dripped down onto the shiny badge of the bunny, her most prized possession. Nick had never seen a speck of dirt on that badge, it was always polished and shiny. Nick didn't bother fighting the hot tears that coursed down his cheeks, it would have been a pointless battle. His breathing was heavy as his mind refused to accept what his eyes showed. Judy, his Judy was dead.

He wasn't sure when he began to scream, but scream wasn't the right word. The noise that came from him was something ancient and primal. A sound that had no name. His paws slid under Judy's body and lifted her against him.

Staring down into her beautiful face he cursed himself again and again for being weak and powerless. A single paw stroked through her fur, down her cheek as he wiped away the blood from her lips. Nick rocked back and forth, the ache in his chest growing stronger with each thump of his heart. Judy... his Judy taken away from him. His best friend. Nick threw back his head as he glared at the sky.

"WHY," he roared at the very heavens themselves.

"WHY HER!?"

Nick looked back to the grey bunny. Begging her to come backto him as he rocked slowly.

"We were supposed to make the world a better place Judy, you and me."

He placed his head against her chest as he broke down and cried. Shoulders shaking as anguish and grief overcame him. His eyes turned slightly to the cheetah almost begging that it had survived so he could take his life with his own paws. But it was useless. The cheetah had died on impact as well. Nick turned back to his Judy, stroking her cheek. He imagined having to carry her up that hill, past the cameras and reporters, telling Bogo...her family. Nick broke down again as he imagined the hated looks from the bunnies he had come to love as family. He was supposed to protect Judy and she had... on his watch. Nick was tempted to let them kill him in revenge. It would only be right.

Nick bent his legs as he lifted Judy off the ground, cradling her in his arms as he made his way up the hill. A stabbing pain in the chest flowed through the fox. He wasn't surprised, physical pain was possible during grief. A few more steps and the sharp pain came again. Nick ignored it, pain was what he deserved. Almost to the top and a searing pain made the fox yelp and pull back. Looking down he stared into a pair of angry violet eyes.

"Geez Nick, trying to suffocate me? I couldn't breathe."

Nick stared down dumbstruck, his paw moved up and felt the bones in Judy's neck. Healed... not a one out of place. Nick couldn't believe it... it wasn't possible. But it was, new ones were born all the time. Nick cleared hist hroat that felt choked and closed.

"Carrots, how do you feel?"

Judy looked around for a moment, her eyes landing on the sheer cliff. The memory flowing back as she fell to the hard ice coated ground. The memory of a flash of pain so excruciating she thought she never be free of it. Darkness. Than she couldn't breathe. Her face was pressed tightly against a shirt. She came back with worry in her eyes.

"I feel fine. I know I shouldn't but I do."

Nick smiled widely and without thought he kissed the grey bunny. His lips pressing against hers with all the passion he had been holding back. Judy's eyes grew to the size of plates as she felt her partners lips against hers. Her brain finally caught up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Holding him as she deepened the kiss. Nick finally pulled away much to the aggravation of the bunny. She wasn't done kissing her fox yet.

"This is incredible...we have to see my dad now. He can explain everything. Well I can but...no he better."

Nick wasn't making any sense and he knew it but he was excited and relieved at Judy being alive and what it meant.

Judy stared up at Nick, her only thoughts were focused on pulling him back down to continue their kiss. His words barely registering with the bunny. She had waited so long to tell Nick how she felt and hear he was kissing her. She had to admit it made everything easier to have someone else take the initiative for once.

Nick carried Judy up the hill, not even realizing the bunny hadn't tried to get down once. Delgato stood near his car, radio in paw when he saw the amazing sight but more it was what he felt. The normal aura of a fellow immortal in Nick but it was the new aura that shocked him.

He wasn't old enough to sense a pre immortal. Only the old ones had that ability but he never expected Judy to be one. Nick stopped by the cruiser still holding his bunny close. Judy snuggled into Nick's chest eyes closed. She had nearly died, she believed she had earned this.

"Stripes, gonna take Judy to meet someone. Can you handle it from here?"

Delgato nodded and without a word climbed into his car to call in a emergency vehicle for a dead mammal. Delgato looked back and sighed. He had a special report of his own to give. Judy squirmed as she tried to get down.

"Did he say a dead mammal Nick? We have to stay they will need us."

Nick held his bunny tighter in his arms. "Judy, right now we have something bigger to worry about. Delgato is a detective he can handle it just fine. He gave us permission to see to your injuries. Now don't argue. Please."

Judy narrowed her eyes at the fox, trying to decide which action to take. Technically she had been injured and Delgato had given them leave to go. On the other paw she was a cop and should stay. She wasn't in any pain but she couldn't rule out a concussion or something. Guidelines would tell her to see a medical professional. She sighed and nodded at Nick.

Nick carried Judy to the Thunderbird and put her in the front seat. He smiled as he had to pry Judy's arms from around his neck. He bent down seeing her sulking and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Judy melted into the contact, her heart hammering against her ribs as the kiss continued a little longer. Nick finally pulled away, pressing his head against hers. Smiling, he closed the door and walked around to the driver side.

Climbing in he started the car up with a roar. Pulling out as more cops showed up to take over the crime scene. Delgato would handle it. The drive to a tropical area, more like a ocean front property for the super rich of Zootopia that Judy had never been to was a quick one. Nick taking every short cut he knew. The pair pulled up to a set of two twelve foot tall iron gates, two cameras swiveling towards them. Nick reached over to a metal box and punched in some numbers. The gates opened and Nick drove in.

Judy looked around in wonder at all the sights. A large pond with fish leaping, a huge garden, a massive golf field. Thenc camethe house. Judy leaned back as she stared dumbstruck at the sheer size of the place. It was three stories tall and went on for some distance. Beautiful stone statues of different mammals and mythical creatures dotted the landscape. The parking lot was a big circle which Nick took and stopped in front of the house.

A young ferret ran up wearing a spotless white suit and a red cap. Nick stepped out of the car and the ferret froze. His eyes traveling from the fox to the car and back. Judy glared and stepped forward to say something about a fox able to own nice things. Nick stopped her as the ferret smirked.

"Does your dad know you took the car Nick?"

Nick laughed as he tossed the keys to him. "Yes Mich. He found out and I'm scared. But right now there is someone I want him to meet."

Mich looked at Judy and gave her a friendly smile. "You ever get tired of his so called wit. Look me up, I'll show you a life of romance and memories." He winked before climbing into the car.

Judy giggled at the ferrets antics, she gave a look up to Nick. "hmm, options."

Nick scoffed and took Judy by the paw and lead her up the thirty step staircase to a door made of oak wood. A silver knocker in the shape of a Minotaur head was the first thing Judy saw. Nick opened the door and ushered her inside. As soon as the door closed a aged badger came around the corner. He wore a black suit with a white under shirt and a red tie. Like the ferret his suit was spotless. The badger carried himself with a quiet dignity. His eyes lighting up when he saw Nick.

"Young Master, welcome home. If you are here to see the Master he is in the room none of us but you and Moris are allowed in."

"Thank you Oliver. We will have a guest for dinner tonight. Something vegetarian for her please."

The badger bowed at the waist slightly before turning to go back to his duties.

Nick smiled at the old badger with fondness, leading Judy through the mansion. Her eyes scanned everything she could find. A vase sat on a table and she betted it probably cost more than five years her salary.

"Ten." Nick said.

"Huh?" Judy responded.

"That vase. It is worth more than ten years our salary. It's a real Chinese vase made during the Han Dynasty. Cost was insane." He chuckled remembering when he bought the stupid thing a hundred years ago. Judy looked at the fox feeling very out of her element here. Yeah her family was well off, successful and able to hold a good living. But this was Omega rich, this was the kind of rich that made TV and mammal magazine. Judy suddenly stopped and glared at Nick.

"You lied to me!" She said angrily. Her foot thumping as she crossed her arms.

Nick looked back and shook his head. " No, I told the truth. I said I Nick Wilde am not rich. That's true. This is the accumulated wealth of Alex Declawe and Nicholas Declawe. Called a hustle sweet heart. Now come on. Got someone you need to meet."

Judy narrowed her eyes but Nick only took her paw and pulled her along. After many turns and several more expensive pieces to stare at, they came to reinforced wooden door. Nick reached over and punched in a code then scanned his paw and eyes. The door clicked and opened.

Nick lead Judy inside and closed the door. A metallic lock sounding as it shut.

Judy looked around seeing large blue mats that covered half the floor, a punching bag hung in one corner, a little ways pass the end of the mats was a large white circle. Past that was a fully upgraded modern gym that made even the ZPD's gym look outdated. It looked like one of those mixed martial arts studios.

But it was the mammal that stood in a small square, shirtless and holding two massive weights in each paw that caught her attention. His legs were together and straight, arms out like a cross. Each dumbbell he held looked to weigh a hundred pounds. Sweat trickled down his body and made a puddle on the floor. Another mammal stood by, a ratan saber in his paws. The mammal stepped forward and before Judy could act, swung the wooden saber against the mammals chest where it connected with a solid thud. The grey lynx stared ahead not even acknowledging the blow.

Nick held Judy back and shook his head. Pointing at the sight. The wood struck the lynx several more times before the golden cougar set the weapon down and bowed out. Leaving the room through another door with a code.

Nick cleared his throat getting the attention of the mammal. Two thuds sounded as the dumbbells hit the floor.

Angry eyes landing on the fox. "You took my car," he stopped when he noticed Judy and tilted his head.

WaWalking towards them Judy felt like a piece of meat being stalked by a hunter. The lynx moved with a grace she had never encountered. He stopped a few feet away and bowed at the waist.

"Judy Hopps I presume. A pleasure. My name is Alex Declawe. Nick's father."

Judy waved a little when something clicked in her head. Her sisters voice ringing out. A Gunmetal colored lynx, his name was Alex. Her eyes narrowed as her paw shot towards her pawcuffs.

Nick however stopped her. "Hold on Carrots."

Judy whipped around and pointed back. "It's him, the lynx Kira saw."

Nick gave her his best sly smirk. "Judy, we have no evidence of that. A grey lynx is not a rare thing at all. As for the name I'm sure we can find hundreds of Lynxs with the name Alex."

Judy glared at her partner and opened her mouth to argue.

"Forget it pup, she has a brain." Alex interrupted.

Backing up he headed towards the blue mats. "Tell yeh what bunny, beat me and I'll confess to whatever you want. But if I win then you hear me out. Deal?"

Judy let out a unbunny growl and nodded. "Deal!"

Alex nodded and took a small pair of mma gloves and threw them to Judy. Taking a larger pair he slid them on, making sure they were snug on his paws. He stepped on to the mat as Judy removed her vest and top to stand in only a sports bra.

Alex bowed at the waist once more though Judy got the feeling this was more traditional.

Judy bent her legs as she considered her options. 'ok, he is bigger than me and after what I just saw him do he is obviously much stronger. Gotta be smart, use my speed.'

Judy bent her legs and rocketed forward, her right fist coming back, as she got close she bounced hard, leaping in the air she swung a heavy right for the Lynxs head. Alex lifted his left arm catching the blow perfectly on his guard. His other paw whipped out grabbing Judy by the arm and with one paw slammed her to the mat.

Judy felt her back arching as air rushed from her lungs.

Alex stepped a few paces backwards and allowed Judy to recover. Normally he would have dropped her into a arm bar or a reverse choke hold but this wasn't to prove a point. He was testing her skills.

Judy sat up and glared at the mammal who watched her calmly. Leaping to her feet she took a couple steps back than rushed forward hard. Deciding on her ultimate move to knock the lynx out. Jumping forward, she threw both her powerful leg paws out for a double kick aiming for the Lynxs chest.

Alex watched the bunny charge, tilting his head at such a reckless attack. He sidestepped the kick, as Judy landed Alex kicked backwards, smacking into the unbalanced ankle of the bunny and sending her sprawling onto her back. This time he planted his knee against her throat. Sharp claws next to her face.

"Surrender?" His voice was playful, obviously enjoying the little game.

Judy wanted to keep fighting but she was stuck. The knee against her throat cutting off the blood to her brain, the sharp claws right next to her face. She gave a quick nod in response to his question.

He nodded and stepped off the bunny. Helping her to her paws.

"I see we have a long way to go. But I've dealt with worse." His eyes flicking to Nick in a playful way.

Nick placed a paw to his chest and stumbled back. "Oh, you wound me father. How much shame I brought upon you."

Alex stared at him for a long moment. "I still regret letting you try out for those plays. You are a terrible actor."

Alex walked towards the fox, a evil smile growing on his face. "Now, about the car."

Nick gulped as his dad drew closer.

Nick sat on a bench nursing his back. His dad had thrown him around like a rag doll on the mats. Punishment for taking his car without asking. Judy sat beside him rubbing the aching spots of her... boyfriend? She had to think what their relationship status was now.

Alex returned to the pair in some shorts that fell to his knees and a white sleeveless shirt that hugged his muscular frame and freshly showered. He sat down cross legged on the floor before looking at the pair.

"First off congratulations on your new found relationship. Hope it works out. Next, Nick don't you ever take my car again. Third, Judy, welcome to the immortals. I'll have Sebastian bake a carrot cake in your honor."

Judy stared for a long moment. "Immortals? What are you talking about?"

Alex shrugged and pointed at the bunny. "You are a Immortal. A member of a secret race that live alongside mortals on this planet. Nick and myself are both apart of this society. I am two thousand and twenty years old. Nick here is four hundred and thirty five. Nick?"

Nick looked sheepish as he turned to his father. "She's twenty five." The fox quickly avoided the bunnies gaze.

Judy stood up and held out her paws. "Ok, someone please explain to me what is really going on here. I'm on a game show aren't I? Nick brought me here as some kind of set up to a long joke. Well it ain't happen...NICK!" She screamed as Nick fell over, impaled in the chest by a dagger the lynx had produced from his shorts. It had been so sudden she never even saw the dagger.

Judy dropped next to the fox who's eyes were already clouded over. Her hands trembling she looked quickly at the lynx expecting him to dial nine one one. Grabbing her ears as tears began to spill down her cheeks. Alex reached over and yanked the dagger free. Hot blood splattering the floor. Judy turned in anger, pulling her gun. "You are under...under arrest for m..m..murder." The bunny was shaking as she looked down at Nick's lifeless body.

Judy turned her head back to Alex and screamed. No words just rage as for once she wanted to just kill instead of arrest. Alex watched her with an air of indifference.

"Judy, do you really think I would have killed my own son on a whim? Give it a little time."

A paw was placed on her shoulder, her head turning quickly to find two familiar green eyes staring at her.

"Hi." Nick said from where he laid on the floor.

Judy stood dumbfounded as she looked upon Nick. Even his wound was gone, no scar or anything. She leapt forward, hugging the fox tight around the chest as she cried.

Nick stroking her ears lovingly. "Sorry for that Carrots, but seeing is believing with you."

Judy nodded than punched the fox hard in the chest for scaring her before looking back at the lynx who sat calmly watching them. "How are you Nick's dad?"

Alex smiled at the question, for all of them to be asked she focused on that one. " Well, four hundred years and more ago I was walking home when a snot nosed little tod tried to hold me up for money. He wasn't older than nine or ten but the dagger he held was stained with fresh blood II admired him for his resolve and felt what he was. So I knocked him out, took him home and adopted him. I killed him at the age of thirty five and he came back as a immortal."

Alex set out three more daggers, laying them on the floor. "You see, new immortals are born all the time, howeveri n order for them to awaken they have to die a unnatural death first. Anything but old age and natural causes will result in them coming back as a Immortal. Now don't get it in your head that we are invincible. A lop off of the ol top noggin and you singing the heavenly blues."

Judy sat in Nick's lap listening as she absorbed the information. "So, what is the point of being immortal?"

Alex looked up with a sad smile. "A question every Immortal has asked numerous times. What is the point, why must we fight, how is this fair? All good questions with no answers. We don't know why or even how we are chosen. But you are born with it."

Alex stood up and turned to leave. " Two things. One dinner is at seven. And two, you won't be leaving the mansion for some time. Nick loves you and for that alone I will train you. But until you are trained and ready I can't allow you to leave the grounds.

Judy leaped up quickly. "But, my job... I'm a cop."

"Your job is now to stay alive Miss Hopps. The moment you step beyond those gates you are beyond my protection. Any immortal you come across out there can challenge you and guns and tranq darts aren't allowed. The consequences are severe to those who break the ancient laws. Laws you know nothing about. Rules you don't even know exist now bind you. Dinner is at seven."

Alex left the room leaving the pair. Judy turned around to see Nick leaning against the wall. His eyes locking with his beloved. "Dinner is at Seven."


End file.
